Italy Menggila
by Sarfase
Summary: Feliciano nyanyi Chaiyya Chaiyya kayak Normaaaaan! gapinter bikin summary. ffn pertama saya di fandom APH!


Hahahahaaa!

ffn pertma di fandom APH!

langsung aja, ya. silakan baca!

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kantor polisi Gorontalo, eh, di Eropa, terdapatlah dua sosok berbaju biru dan hijau yang lagi nganggur. Yang pakai baju biru, rambutnya coklat, tingginya 170 cm-an, dan ada satu helai rambutnya yang mencuat di bagian kiri. Ia terlihat bosan. Lalu, yang satunya, yang pakai baju hijau, berambut pirang, wajahnya serius, tinggi 180 cm-an, dan matanya yang biru terus memperhatikan layar hapenya.  
>"Hoi, Ludwig," panggil polisi berbaju biru. "Bosen nih. ngobrol, yuk!"<br>"Ngobrol saja dengan dirimu sendiri," kata polisi berbaju hijau, yang tadi dipanggil Ludwig. "aku lagi serius, jangan diganggu."  
>"Huh! Ludwig nggak seru!" kata polisi berbaju biru, yang namanya Feliciano. Walau dicemooh 'nggak seru', Ludwig diam saja sambil terus mengutak-atik hapenya.<p>

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba muncul ide di kepala Feliciano si pecinta pasta.  
>"Ah! Aku nyanyi-nyanyi aja biar gak bosen!" ia ngomong sendiri. "Sekalian direkam, terus masukkin yutub! Kayak Norman dari Gorontalo~!"<br>Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan kameranya. setelah disetel video, ia menaruhnya di mejanya.  
>Ludwig menoleh, melihat apa yang dilakukan Feliciano. Setelah letak kamera benar, Ludwig tersenyum mengejek ke arah Feliciano.<br>"Heh," senyumnya sinis. kemudian ia bergumam, 'Dasar Feliciano kurang kerjaan!'  
>Lalu Ludwig kembali ke hapenya. Kemudian, setelah Feliciano memutar lagu India berjudul 'Chaiyya Chaiyya', Ludwig menoleh lagi.<br>'Ni anak ngapain, sih?' pikir Ludwig, penasaran. Tapi, walau penasaran, ia balik lagi ke hapenya.

.

.

.

Feliciano menghisap rokoknya, lalu mulai menyandungkan lagu 'Chaiyya Chaiyya' tanpa suara, alias lipsing.

.

.

.

Jinke Sar Ho Ishq Ki Chaaon Paanv Ke Neeche Jannat

Hogi Jinke Sar Ho Ishq Ki Chaaon

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya ~

.

.

.

Sekali-sekali ia melirik Ludwig yang konsen dengan hapenya, namun Ludwig tidak memberi respon apa pun.

.

.

.

Saare Ishq Ki Chaaon Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya

Saare Ishq Ki Chaaon

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Paanv Janat Chale

Chal Chaiya Chaiya Paanv Janat Chale

Chal Chaiya Chaiya

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya

Saare Ishq Ki Chaaon Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya

Saare Ishq Ki Chaaon Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya

Paanv Janat Chale Chal Chaiya Chaiya Paanv Janat Chale

Chal Chaiya Chaiya Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya

Woh Yaar Hai Jo Khusbhu Ki Tarah Jiski

Zubaan Urdu Ki Tarah Meri Shamo-raat

Meri Kaynaat Woh Yaar Mera Saiyyan Saiyyan

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya~

.

.

.

Kemudian, ketika Feliciano berjoget-joget sendiri kayak orang nggak waras, datanglah polisi Jepang berbaju putih bernama Kiku. Polisi Jepang itu melirik ke arah Feliciano, ia langsung tertawa geli melihat temannya berjoget-joget. Feliciano menurunkan tangannya sebentar karena malu dilihatin, lalu kembali bersenandung beberapa saat kemudian.

.

.

.

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya

Woh Yar Hai Jo Khusbhu Ki Tarah Jiski Zuban Urdu Ki Tarah Meri Shamo-raat Meri Kayanat Woh Yar Mera Saiyan Saiyan Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya~

.

.

.

Feliciano mematikan kameranya setelah ia selesai bersenandung. Ia berencana memasukkannya ke dalam akaun youtube-nya. Ia berharap videonya bisa famous kayak videonya Norman...

.

.

.

END (?)

Geje, abal, payah. (hiks)

maaf kalau ada yang salah, kayak typo, penggunan kalimat, dsb. Ngetiknya pakai notepad, sih -_-a

mind to review?


End file.
